


Over Her Head

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, F/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: When Hermione discovers she is accidentally the "other woman" she sets her foot down... but Draco  is set on getting his witch.





	Over Her Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something. 
> 
> I took down a few of my multichaps earlier this year because they really were not good lol but this was one of my favorite scenes in Diffindo/Reparo and I thought it might make a cute little one shot :)
> 
> And so here it is!
> 
> Thanks MhCalamas for being generally wonderful.

_ _

 

_ Shit. _

 

Malfoy. 

 

Marching down the hall with a determined look on his face and headed straight for her. Hermione froze and with a nasty grimace, turned on her heel. 

 

Quickly, she realized this direction wasn’t any better – the corridor was short with  just a few doors on either side before ending at another door. 

 

No way out. 

 

Clenching her eyes shut, her jaw snapped shut. 

 

She felt a hand on her elbow that quickly pulled her into an unused classroom. As she stomped behind him with a haughty expression and a pout, she realized just how angry she really was, a fresh new rage blooming in her chest. . 

 

“Malfoy,” she clipped. “Is there something I can do for you? As head girl that is?” She quickly amended, still refusing to meet his eye. 

 

_ Never let Malfoy see you cry, _ her mantra of the week, apparently. 

 

“Granger,” he purred, stepping dangerously into her space. “You’re harder to catch than a snitch.” His eyes narrowed in annoyance at her, “What are you playing at? I haven’t been able to get a minute since....” His voice trailed off.

 

“Well, there hasn’t been anything for us to discuss.” Hermione had reassured herself countless times since  _ the incident _ that when this moment arrived she appear aloof, nonchalant… this was not panning out. Her arms were folded crossly across her chest, her foot turned out and she wouldn’t even look at him. No, Hermione did not do aloof. 

 

“Hmm,” Malfoy gave her a withering look. “We could have discussed the fact that you snogged the breath out of me not a week ago? Then began ignoring me immediately after, as though I’d given you warts!” She flushed at his words, and her mouth slackened briefly before she slammed it shut. 

 

“I have to go, I have… to study.”

 

“Granger, you have never had to study. You just do it for fun,” he mocked, “What is going on?”

 

“It’s not a big deal. Things got out of hand the other night, it was late. Let’s just… drop it.” 

 

She felt a little deflated even saying it. She didn’t want it to be nothing.

 

“And if I don’t want to ‘drop it?’ I rather enjoyed snogging you, Granger. I wouldn’t mind making it a repeat occurrence.” His smirk rendered her momentarily speechless before glare turned cold. 

 

“Well, I’m not sure if I have somehow misrepresented myself, but I am not into the same type of relationships you are, Malfoy.” 

 

“And what  _ exactly _ does that mean?” His confusion plain on his face.

 

“I came to the dungeons on Sunday.” She stated with a haughty flinch of her chin. She waited in heavy silence for realisation to dawn on him. It never did.

 

“Ok...” He started at her patiently. When she didn’t speak again, instead choosing to peer down her arrogant little nose at him, he responded, “And  _ why _ did you come to the Dungeons?”

 

“I came by around 9:00 to see you.” Her cheeks flamed at her confession Do you have any idea what I might have witnessed around 9:00 on Sunday?” 

 

His eyes flickered closed in horror and Hermione’s lips twisted into a knowing smile. 

 

“Yes, glad to see the broom finally got off the ground. I happened to walk in – like a complete twit, might I add – swallowing my own pride and insecurities, only to see what!” She had abandoned all hope at appearing aloof as she screeched. 

 

“Listen, I know it looks bad....” He began trying to explain. 

 

“PANSY! I mean, I know you guys had your, whatever,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, “but you could have mentioned you had a sodding girlfriend!” She shoved at his chest, taking a quick step to her side, ready to storm out. He snatched her wrist, his grip light but firm. “You cheating bastard!” she shrieked, yanking her hand back into her own possession. 

 

“Whoa, Granger! I wasn’t aware we had made anything exclusive. I mean, what type of girlfriend would you be for ignoring me for a week?” he laughed, and she genuinely considered punching him again.

 

“Not cheating on me! You incorrigible ass!” Her face red with anger, “You used  _ me _ to cheat on Pansy. As if she didn’t hate me enough as it is.” She huffed at him, “Don’t get me wrong, there is no love lost. I think she’s a rather pug faced brat in her own right, but I certainly wouldn’t have wanted to assist you in cheating on her.” 

 

“You’ve got it all wrong, Granger.” Hermione barked out a sharp laugh and turned on her heel, walking further into the classroom. “Listen, Pansy and I have always been kind of off and on, obviously. It’s not like I actually have feelings for her.”

 

“Oh! Well that makes it alright then!” Hermione sneered sarcastically. 

 

Draco raked his hands through his hair. “Pansy and I have been, whatever we are, since third year. It’s been long expected that we would enter into a marriage contract after Hogwarts. Our parents have discussed it openly on many occasions.” The way in which Draco casually reeled this information off, let Hermione gaping, her jaw unhinged.

 

“So I not only helped you cheat on your girlfriend, but your bleeding  _ fiancee _ ?” 

 

“She’s not my fiancee! We have been on again since the start of the term, but that doesn’t really entail all that much, right? I mean, it’s for appearances. For our families. We have reputations to protect, and both of our names have taken a beating the last few years. Anyway, what you saw… wait, what exactly did you see?”

 

“Hah! Why don’t you tell me happened? Actually, no. Don’t tell me. It’s none of my business what you and the future Mrs. Malfoy do behind closed doors. Just leave me out of any future narratives of this love story, I don’t belong in it.”

 

“Bloody hell, it’s not even like that!” 

 

“Draco, stop acting like it’s nothing when it’s something to me!  _ You kissed her!  _ She was basically in your lap, as well. I’m not all that experienced where romance is concerned, but it didn’t exactly look like you guys were just being friendly.”

 

“To be fair that’s just the way Pansy and I are. It’s nothing. Even when we are off, she’s just … affectionate. She’s also my best friend since I can remember. It’s the way we’ve always been.” 

 

She let out a long sigh. 

 

If she were being honest, she was often the same with her friends. She had often found comfort in their arms when times were unbearable. Harry had let her cry into his shoulder when Ron had kissed Lavender in front of the whole house. There had been plenty of lingering hugs on nights when she missed her parents or when she couldn’t bear the sound of the wind howling outside their tent.  

 

With a shake of her curls and another long breath, she said, “It’s fine, Draco. I mean, I would have rather we not kissed under these circumstances, but... it’s fine.” 

 

“I was hoping you’d say that…” He sauntered determinedly towards her where she perched on the desk. She quickly uncrossed her arms and held them up in front of her, pushing against his chest when he swooped in for another kiss.  

 

“Malfoy! What exactly do you think you’re doing? Did you not just say that you were very much  _ on _ with Pansy Parkinson?” 

 

Draco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you not listening? It’s not real. I don’t actually want to be with her!”

 

“So what? I am the mistress before you even have the wife? I think not. I don’t know where you got the impression that I was a casual kind of girl, but I assure you it couldn’t be farther from the truth. You’ll be getting no kisses from me, Draco Malfoy. Not while you still call Pansy Parkinson your girlfriend.” She shoved off the desk and made her way towards the door, and this time he let her go, scowling at her back. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Hermione pushed an egg soaked breakfast sausage around her plate lazily. Her chin resting in the palm of her hand while she had tuned out the endless chatter about the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match next month. 

 

“Done with me? You’ve got to be joking me! It’s me, Draco Malfoy that is  _ done _ with you! Do you understand me?” 

 

Pansy Parkinson’s shrill cauterwaul sliced through the gentle humming of the Great Hall as she hovered over Draco. He responded in kind, nonchalantly chewing on his breakfast, not even gracing her with his attention or gaze. 

 

Hermione’s brows fell low over her eyes, as she straightened her spine to examine the situation more carefully. Her eyes flitted to Snape who was practically snarling at his star students making a scene at his house table. He stood gracefully from the staff table, whipping his too-long cloak around him. 

 

“Right, are we done here, Pans? It’s all getting a bit old, actually,” he said lazily, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

 

The screech that escaped Pansy’s mouth next could curdle milk. It rivaled the worst howler Molly Weasley had ever sent. 

Snape reached them then and grabbed a fistful of Draco’s collar, dragging him to standing and took Pansy by the elbow. He marched  them out of the Great Hall, but Draco quickly reached forward and snatched a fat green apple from a fruit bowl in the center of the table. 

 

He locked eyes with Hermione and took a long, delicious bite, throwing a barely-there wink her way with a sly smirk. 

 

Hermione felt a slow, feverish heat spread over her cheeks and down her chest. It must have gotten at least 10 degrees warmer in a matter of seconds.  

 

“I mean I hate her, I do, but doesn’t she realize even she can do better than Mal–”

 

“They should just sign the contracts and be done with it. Their annoying love affair is such old news.”

 

“– didn’t even know anyone could reach that level of sound, I think I hear some werewolves howling.  _ Oi, _ Mione! What’s got you smiling like that?” Ron bellowed from a few seats down. 

 

She was absolutely sporting a face splitting grin and she bit down on her lip in an attempt to hide it. 

 

“Did you know that was going to happen Hermione? He seemed to look right at you.” Ginny whispered

 

“I had no idea. Who knows what goes on in that blokes mind.” She lied through her teeth and took a big bite of her scone, smiling. “He’s intolerable.” Her mouth full, channeling her inner Ronald. 

* * *

 

 

Hermione’s day went on and she rushed from one class to the next. Thankfully, it was almost the weekend with only Advanced Potions remaining. She drew her cloak around her in an attempt to ward of the chill of the dungeons and flipped through the chapter they would be covering today, although she had already read it twice. 

 

A pair of hands reached out and pulled her into a… a wall? 

 

Hermione yelped into the darkness, her breath leaving her as she reached for her wand.

 

“What in the–”

 

“Concealment charm, Granger. Mastered it 4th year, of course.” Malfoy smirked playfully, pressing dangerously close to her.  

 

She was near panting already, “Well aren’t you the clever wizard. What exactly do you think you’re doing anyway?” 

 

“You said there would be no more kisses while Pansy was considered my girlfriend,” he shrugged, leaned in with a wicked smile. “You may have missed it, but I rather publically recused myself of that position earlier.”

 

“I might have noticed,” Hermione giggled, allowing him to inch his lips closer to hers. “I can’t  _ believe _ you did that! Pansy must have been furious.” 

 

“She’ll live. Now quiet, witch.” He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her lightly onto her toes and with a squeak she stopped him. 

 

“I have only a few minutes, Advanced Potions starts in ten minutes.”

 

Draco considered this, bobbing his head back and forth. 

 

“Ten minutes?” his eyes roaming her face and landing on parted lips. “I can work with ten minutes.” 

 

In between the heated presses of his mouth to hers, while his hands explored and worshipped every bit of her he could reach, Hermione knew she was getting in over her head. But if over her head, felt like this? She’d do it again and again. 

  
  



End file.
